Lego Spider-Man the Video Game
Lego Spider-Man the video game is very similar to Lego Batman the way that the levels are set out. This game is a one player game for most of the game but some levels you can use two player mode. The first 6 levels: 1: Bad Kitty Plot: Black Cat is on the loose! Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Black Cat (10 hearts) 2: Vicious Vulture Plot: The vulture is after Mary Jane! stop him before he kills the love of your life! Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Vulture (8 hearts) 3: Rhino Rampage Plot: Rhino and Black Cat are working together to rob banks. The Rhino has the cash so you have to stop him from getting the money to Black Cat, return the mony and stop Black Cat for good. Heroes: Spider-Man. Bosses: Rhino (4 hearts) and Black Cat (10 hearts). Enemies: Robbers. 4: Stung Plot: Scorpion has broken out of jail.....AGAIN! Stop him from rescuing Black Cat, Vulture, Rhino and Man-Wolf. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Scorpion (10 hearts) 5: The Man-Wolf Plot: Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jamerson take on J. Jonah Jamersons son Man-Wolf. Heroes: Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jamerson. Boss: Man-Wolf (8 hearts) 6. The Lizard Attacks the Spider-Man Plot: Peter Parker goes to Curt Connors lab with Gwen Stacy to find him. They here him scream and Pete tells Gwen that she should go. Peter dresses as Spidey and battles the Lizard. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Spider-Man. Boss in Part 2 of the level: The Lizard (10 hearts) The Second 6 levels: 1. Sand Man Smackdown Plot: Sandman has been attacking young children by hiding in sandpits. Stop the man in the sand by attacking him with the drain pipes. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Spider-Man (10 hearts) Enemies: Robbers. 2. Kraven get's Kained Plot: The Lizard need some help from Spidey since Kraven is after him. Heroes: Spider-Man and the Lizard. Boss: Kraven the Hunter (8 hearts) Enemies: Kraven's henchmen. 3. The King Plot: Kingpin has put the word out. "$50,000 for the spidey. Dead or alive." Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Kingpin (10 hearts) Enemies: Gangsters. 4. Crazy Chameleon Plot: Chameleon is seeking vengeance after the death of his half brother Kraven. Peter is afraid that Chameleon will attack Mary Jane or Gwen so he takes them with him. Heroes: Spider-Man, Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. Boss: Chameleon (8 hearts) Enemies: Kraven's henchmen. 5. Jakkal get's Jacked Plot: After the death of Gwen the Jakkal goes mad and chases after Spidey blaming the death on Parker. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Jakkal (4 hearts) 6. Doc Oc Demention Plot: Black Cat wants to team up with Spidey so he accepts. He then battles Doc Oc with Black Cat at his side for a sidekick. Heroes: Spider-Man and Black Cat. Boss: Doc Oc (18 hearts) The Third 6 levels: 1. Shocked and Electrified Plot: The Shocker and Electro team up to defeat the Spider-Man Heroes: Spider-Man. Bosses: The Shocker (8 hearts) and Electro (8 hearts) Enemies: Robbers. 2. The Hob Goblin Plot: Hob Goblin has been flying around the city and causing mayhem. Chase him down and battle him. Heroes: Spider-Man. Bosses: Hob Goblin (Glider) (4 hearts) and Hob Goblin (10 hearts) 3. Morbius Plot: Morbius has been killing young women at night. Track down the evil Vampire and teach him some manners. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Morbius (4 hearts) Enemies: Vampires. 4. The Goblin get's Grimey Plot: Chase the Green Goblin on his glider by swinging throught the city. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Green Goblin (Glider) (4 hearts) Enemies: Bomb cutters. 5. Hydro Man get's some people Wet and Wild Plot: Hydro Man has attacked the city and flooded the daily beugle! Save J. Jonah Jamerson. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Hydro Man (8 hearts) 6. Green Goblin Plot: The Green Goblin has Mary Jane! Save her before he drops her from the top of the Empire State building. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Green Goblin (18 hearts) The fourth 6 levels 1. The beatle Plot: The beetle has broken out of prison and has released Jack O' Lantern, Mysterio and Hammerhead. Take down the beatle before he releases more villains. Heroes: Spider-Man (Symbiote) Boss: The Beatle (8 hearts) Enemies: Robbers. 2. Getting rid of the black suit. Plot: Take off the black suit and create Venom. Then get Venom arrested with the help of New Goblin and Black Cat. Heroes: Spider-Man, New Goblin and Black Cat. Boss: Venom (10 hearts) 3. The Mystery Plot: Spider-Man, New Goblin and Black Cat are going to chase down Mysterio. Heroes: Spider-Man, New Goblin and Black Cat. Boss: Mysterio (8 hearts) Enemies: Robbers. 4. Hamered Plot: Hammerhead is robbing the bank. Stop him from entering the vault. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Spider-Man, New Goblin and Black Cat. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Spider-Man. Boss in Part 1 of the level: Hammerhead (4 hearts) Bosses in Part 2 of the level: Hammerhead (8 hearts) and Black Cat (8 hearts) Enemies: Robbers. 5. Jack O' Lantern Plot: It's Halloween and Jack O' Lantern is on the villain job. Heroes: Spider-Man. Boss: Jack O' Lantern (10 hearts) Enemies: Robbers. 6. With great power, comes great Responcability. Plot: Venom and Carnage have joined forces to defeat the Spider-Man. Heroes: Spider-Man and New Goblin. Bosses: Venom (18 hearts) and Carnage (18 hearts) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images